1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for trapping roaches and other insects. More particularly, the present invention relates to a passive device for use with a bottle for trapping roaches.
2. Discussion of Background
Devices for trapping crawling insects, such as roaches and the like, have been well known for some time. For instance, prior to 1958, U.S. patents were issued to Kea (U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,696), Nelson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,997), Crigler (U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,252), Phillips (U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,007) and Pipenhagen (U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,717) specifically for roach traps. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,822,302, issued to Nettekoven, U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,329, issued to Gabel, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,402, issued to March, all disclose traps for roaches and other crawling insects.
All of the insect traps described in the prior art use some type of receptacle, including milk bottles and glass fruit jars, having means for allowing crawling insects to gain entrance into the receptacle. Various entry means are described, including conical tubes, attachable ramps, canvas strips and wire mesh tunnels.
For example, Crigler (U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,252), March (U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,329) and Pipenhagen (U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,717) all disclose a frusto-conical member, attached to the mouth of a glass jar, extending into the interior of the jar. In operation, insects crawling into the conical member, fall into the jar, and are unable to exit the jar through the member.
Nelson and Gabel both disclose ramps for allowing crawling insects to gain entry into trapping receptacles from ground level. In Gabel (U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,329), a conical member, similar to those previously described, is equipped with a wide plate that provides a ramp between ground level and the mouth of the conical member, which begins at the mouth of the receptacle jar. In Nelson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,997), a ramp with a tubular port attached at one end attaches to the lip of a milk bottle so that the port extends into the interior of the bottle.
Although roach traps have been well known for years, there is a need for an effective trap that is simple, inexpensive, easily assembled, and disposable.